Dawn Evergrace
"How can you expect other people to have faith in themselves, if you don't have faith in yourself?" Personality: Dawn is generally quiet and shy. She doesn't mind being a part of a group but dislikes being the centre of attention, preferring to watch and listen her allies or friends rather than get too involved. She often gets embarrassed when she gets teased, but tends to stay calm if she can. Dawn cares greatly about her friends and will go to extreme lengths to protect people she cares about, even defying her pacifist nature to fight back if she feels there is no other way. Though originally trained as a Paladin, Dawn prefers to stand back from fighting and instead heal and support her allies. Due to her past, she dedicates herself to solving situations without raising her blade, preferring to defend in a fight until her enemy is worn down and only using her sword to parry attacks where possible. Dawn has a strong sense of duty and honour, keeping any promises she makes to the best of her ability. She often refuses to let other people do tasks for her or help her if she believes she can do it herself, not wanting to be a burden in any situation. She has been known to adapt to many different situations in battle quickly, picking up an enemy's skills and abilities rapidly and using her knowledge of various different types of combat to overcome her obstacles. History Birth Dawn was born a very sickly child, her health always poor. Healers were unable to cure her ailments, which caused her to lose aether faster than she could regain it. Her father, being a Paladin, brought Dawn to the stone of the Fury and prayed to Halone for a cure. After five days of hoping and praying, Dawn was engulfed in a light and slowly started to regain her health. Childhood Dawn grew up in Ul'dah, being a part of an affluent family and led a fairly comfortable childhood. She quickly became friends with a young Miqo'te called Rose, who often got her into trouble. The two attended the same school, which was one aimed at teaching young students about magic and swordsmanship. Dawn was average with her use in thaurmaturgy, but excelled in both healing magic and swordsmanship. At the age of eight her mother passed away, causing Dawn to become socially reclusive and more focused on her education in order to distract herself. At the age of fourteen, Dawn was selected for the advanced Paladin training program and was removed from regular education. She parted ways from Rose without the chance to say goodbye, being put through intensive training and taught many secret abilities that only the Sultansworn possessed. Due to her blessing and her determination to protect people, Dawn excelled and quickly became the top student, graduating at 16; two years earlier than the youngest member. The Sultansworn Dawn joined the elite unit of the Sultansworn, known only by a very few as the "Sultanswords". This was an elite unit that was not tasked with guarding Ul'dah, but rather to carry out special military duties for the nation's security. Dawn doesn't speak much of her missions with the Sultanswords, preferring to avoid the subject where possible.Category:Miqo'te Category:Silver Valkyries